The Cheshire Jester
by Tsugumi Winters
Summary: Short story. Fawkes was sad that Harry had to go, but he need not have worried, because his death led him back to his true home- Wonderland.


**Title:** The Cheshire Jester  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter / Alice's Adventures in Wonderland  
**Word Count:** 679  
**Rating:** T (PG-13)  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Fawkes, Cheshire Cat & Queen of Hearts  
**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, must say that I own neither the characters nor the books/movies mentioned in this fic. The books/movies and characters are owned by the illustrious J.K. Rowling and Lewis Carroll (a.k.a. Charles Dodgson) respectively.  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Notes:** Quick story, inspired by the thought of crossing Harry Potter and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland over. This was the initial idea, but the idea morphed into something else, so I can't use this anymore unless this idea grows. This was actually written a few months ago, I found it today and thought of posting it, so here it is. And, yes, this story is wide open for continuation. That's because it was originally a prologue. Whether the story would be set in the Harry Potter realm or the Wonderland realm though... However, since I might not continue this, people may adopt it and continue it as long as they tell me first.

* * *

Green eyes stared in fascination as the deck exploded, throwing cards in every direction. He plucked one out of the air as the other flitted to the ground. He flipped the card over.

"_A while it has been since I've seen you."_

"Death," he whispered to the fire golden bird that was perched upon his shoulder. The bird trilled in reply, its tone sorrowful.

"_Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?"_

"Don't worry, Fawkes," the boy whispered as he reached up to stroke the ancient bird's feathers. "The card's upright, so I won't be in pain at all."

"_You are eighteen now."_

With one last mournful trill, the bird pushed off the boy's shoulders and disappeared in a ball of flames.

"_Yes... It's been thirteen years since I've been here..._"

As the last of the fire burned out, the boy went back to staring at the card he held.

"_... Wonderland will welcome you back with open arms._"

On the ground, all of the other cards faced the ground, except for two- the Magician and the Tower.

"_What's wrong? You aren't being as cryptic as you usually are..._

"_Cheshire Cat._"

* * *

"It's _you_ again."

The boy turned around to regale the finely-dressed woman with a smile. The woman was slightly plump and dressed in a red and black aristocratic gown with small black hearts decorating the hem of her dress. Adorned on her head was a golden crown, which was encrusted with heart-shaped rubies.

Despite the smile however, the annoyed frown did not leave the queen's heart-shaped face. "Hello to you too, your Majesty," the boy replied, the smile still on his face. "A pleasant morning, is it not?"

The boy was a handsome one whose hair was jet-black and, despite the attempts to tame it, unruly. His eyes, which seemed able to pierce through a person, were an intense and brilliant green. He was dressed similarly to a jester, but forwent the hat and tied a two-meter long magenta feather to his hair. The feather extended upward behind the boy, only to bend into an arc and trail down, stopping only a foot from the ground. He wore a full-body suit checkered in colors of magenta and a light purple and elf shoes of a darker shade of purple.

"It would have been finer had I not had to see your thrice-damned face," she grumbled, but said anyway, "You shall join me for a game of croquet later." It was not a request but a direct order.

"Ah, I knew that your Majesty adored this handsome face too," the boy quipped and, for a moment, the queen wondered how he managed to do it charmingly. She banished the thought just as quickly. "Very well, your Highness, I shall accept your invitation to your croquet game."

"I am afraid that I must be taken away from your lovely presence for now for I have an appointment to keep," the boy said as he bowed. "By your leave, your Majesty?"

The queen scowled at him and waved an arm dismissively in his direction, "By all means, Potter, do me a favor and get out of my sight!"

The boy's face stretched into a smile reminiscent of a certain cat that she oh-so-detested, and, just like the cat she detested, he disappeared slowly. What disappeared first was his limbs, then his torso. This continued until his eyes and grin were the only things left, floating in mid-air oddly, then his eyes faded and the grin remained, only to vanish after a while.

"He goes around like that damned cat too," the queen growled.


End file.
